Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Clans/@comment-26980655-20170110190039/@comment-185.59.220.144-20170706045545
Auch von mir Glückwunsch :-) Habe eure Diskussion über "Top-Clans" erst jetzt entdeckt - schade, dass sie hier in einem Userblog versteckt ist. Fraglich ist, inwieweit man Clans - außerhalb der InGame-Listen von SC selbst - überhaupt auf irgendwelchen Statistikseiten bewerten muss, und warum es uns allen so schwerfällt, einfach nur Spaß zu haben. Aber WENN man Clans bewerten möchte, dann sollte das innerhalb von RH-Leistungsklassen und in unterschiedlichen Disziplinen stattfinden. Ein Clan, der mit 25 TH11 und 25TH10 in einen CW zieht, muss ungleich mehr Skill in die Waagschale werfen, als das ein Clan müsste, der mit 6 TH8 und 4 TH7 antritt. Und doch steigt bei Beiden nach gewonnenem CK der Zähler gewonnener CWs um 1. Insoweit müssten Cluster gebildet werden - künstlich - um überhaupt erstmal vier oder fünf Leistungsklassen zu etablieren. Und innerhalb jeder Leistungsklasse (also wie Superschwergewicht, Schwergewicht, Leichtgewicht, Fliegengewicht) könnten dann nach unterschiedlichen Disziplinen bewertet und verglichen werden. Ein Clan, der 300 mal einen CK gewinnt, ist in allererster Linie als fleißig zu bewerten. Macht er das im gesamten Zeitraum mit einer Stamm-Mannschaft (wo zieht man hier die Grenze), die zu 80% gleich war, dann läuft im Clan irgend etwas wohl richtig. Niedrige Fluktuation, hohe Stammspielerbindung, etc. Meiner Meinung nach auch ein Qualitätsmerkmal, aber viele gute Spieler (wie ich selbst auch) geht gerne auch auf Besuchstour, und mache mal für 2 Wochen bei GL mit, danach in Käthes Truppe, dann mal wieder in Luxushotel. Sind diese Clans dann "schlechter", weil deren Flukuationsrate steigt? Wenn innerhalb einer "Leistungsklasse" ein Clan 300 x CW siegt, und das bei einer Gesamtzahl von 318 CWs, dann kann man sagen, dass deren Skill-Rate wohl sehr gut ist. Das ist dann langsam eine Disziiplin, in der es überhaupt Sinn macht, von einem "Top-Clan innerhalb seiner Leistungsklasse" zu sprechen. Schafft er das bei gleichzeitiger niedriger Fluktuationsrate, dann kann man den Spielerstamm, der zum "Kern" gezählt werden darf, wie ein Orden an die Brust gefheftet werden. Am witzigsten finde ich jedoch die Spieler, die man im Global antrifft, clan- und hilflos, geradezu betteln, sobald ein bekannter Name auftaucht, ob sie mit unterschlüpfen dürfen, und sobald sie dann von irgendwem aufgenommen wurden, ist es die selbe Person, die im Global lauthals tönt: "Kommt zu uns, WIR haben eine 65er WinRate"... Da bin ich fast mit Schnappatmung vor lauter Lachen gerade noch in normalen Puls wieder runtergekommen, denn DIESER Spieler hatte am Erfolg des Clans doch mal überhaupt gar keinen Anteil. Als Fazit: Statistiken sind was für Interessierte. Ich bin kein großer CW-Fan, aber ich sehe ein, dass SC für Pusher viele Listen ingame anbietet, wogegen die CW-Fans ziemlich leer ausgehen. Deshalb will ich all die Bemühungen, außerhalb des Spiels eben "künstlich" irgendwelche Statistiken aufzuziehen, gar nicht runter reden. ClashOfStats macht das recht ordentlich, aber eben generisch. Man müsste eben für einen tatsächlichen Vergleich noch sehr viel mehr ins Detail gehen, aber ab einer bestimmten Grenze bleibt es am Ende immer dem Leser überlassen, gewissen Werte eher als gut oder doch als schlecht einzuordnen. Und solange es Menschen sind, die hinter dem Monitor bewerten, bietet sich auch immer ein Diskussionsfeld und Interpretationsspielraum an. Insoweit ist eine Aussage: Einer der 5 Top-Clans - nun ja - halt immer auch interpretationswürdig. Trotz alledem ist ein Clan mit über 500 CW Wins mit Sicherheit beachtenswert und gehört - innerhalb seiner Leistungsklasse - dementsprechend auch gewürdigt. Nur meine 5 Cent...